Frères d'armes
by Tommaso
Summary: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/La Taupe   Guillam, grièvement blessé, se souvient du jour où il aurait pu définitivement sauver sa peau. Léger slash.


**Mon deuxième essai dans ce fandom que j'ai découvert au travers du film et dont j'ai dévoré les livres. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Un bruit sec meurtrit les oreilles de Guillam. A l'instant où ce poing ennemi s'était abattu sur l'arrête de son nez, il ne pensait déjà plus à cette plaie à l'abdomen par laquelle filait son sang. Son esprit évoluait entre deux eaux, piégé dans cet état de demi-conscience.<p>

On l'avait prévenu, il s'en souvenait. C'était il y a longtemps déjà. Une matinée grise, semblable à n'importe quel début de journée à Londres. Même si on ne pouvait refaire l'histoire, il repartit des années en arrière, là où tout aurait pu changer.

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, il s'était senti vulnérable dans ce costume gris ajusté, les bras autour d'un carton qui contenait les affaires qu'on l'avait autorisé à amener. Ce n'était pas le stress de ce premier jour qui lui transmettait cette sensation de malaise, non. C'était ce premier pas qu'il venait d'effectuer dans une ruche grouillante d'espions, de secrétaires qui s'affairaient à éteindre des incendies par-ci, à mettre le feu aux poudres par-là. Bienvenue au Cirque, lui avait alors soufflé une voix inconnue.<p>

Il rapidement attribué un nom à ce visage qui l'avait énigmatiquement accueilli dans les locaux : Bill Haydon, l'une des figures de proue du service. L'homme était affable et paraissait plus que sympathique dans cet environnement feutré. L'homme l'avait guidé jusque dans un local où il avait pu disperser les quelques affaires que contenaient son carton. Haydon avait disparu aussi subitement qu'il était apparu.

Leur deuxième rencontre avait été aussi fortuite que la première. En soirée, le pas pressé, Guillaum s'était vu chargé de transmettre deux cartons de documents aux archives. Un bras avait barré sa route dans la cage d'escaliers : toujours aussi souriant, Bill s'enquit en quelques mots de ses impressions sur ce nouveau job. Peter s'était efforcé de paraître enthousiaste en livrant le bilan d'une seule journée de tâches plus ingrates les unes que les autres. L'homme lui avait alors poliment proposé de le rejoindre dans son propre bureau à la fin de sa plage horaire. Guillam avait acquiescé, déstabilisé par l'invitation chaleureuse de ce collègue qu'il connaissait à peine. Il songea à un briefing sur les pratiques officieuses de l'établissement, une réunion de conseils ou d'astuces pour se forger un nom au sein de cette ruche, une simple entrevue pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il était incapable d'imaginer, même l'espace d'un instant, le sujet de la discussion qui s'amorça sur le coup de vingt heures.

- Asseyez-vous Peter !

Soucieux, le jeune homme s'était installé sur la chaise en vis-à-vis du bureau encombré de l'agent Haydon. Celui-ci se déplaçait allégrement dans le capharnaüm qui régnait, écartant l'une ou l'autre affaire sur son passage.

- D'où débarquez-vous ?  
>- Du ministère de la défense. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, insista Guillam en observant les piles de livres qui couvraient les étagères de la pièce. J'espère retrouver un second souffle ici.<p>

De dos, il ne vit guère Bill lever les yeux au ciel. Ces éléments frais étaient mignons. Il regrettait amèrement que personne ne se charge de leur enseigner les mauvais côtés du métier. Plus personne ne passerait cette porte, réalisa-t-il en songeant aux horreurs qui s'offraient à la vue de ceux qui travaillaient en ces murs.

Il percevait avec cruauté ce procédé qui consistait à dissimuler la vérité pour recruter la crème de la crème des universités britanniques. Certains finissaient broyés par le système, d'autres en repartaient totalement fous. C'était en tout cas les rumeurs qui circulaient au sein du Cirque.

Ce garçon, ce gamin se surprit-il à penser, méritait mieux que l'indifférence et l'hypocrisie des têtes pensantes des services secrets. S'il y avait encore une chance de le sauver, une seule, il se faisait un devoir d'en saisir l'opportunité.

S'approchant du mur qui communiquait avec le reste des bureaux, il abattit brutalement le store des fenêtres et verrouilla la porte de deux tours de clé. Premier test, premières réactions à recueillir : Guillam avait sourcillé légèrement mais demeurait impassible, jambes croisées, sur son siège.

- L'attrait de l'action était probablement l'une de vos motivations pour accéder à ce poste, n'est-ce pas ? L'adrénaline, le sentiment de danger permanent.

Le jeune homme ne répondit aucunement à l'interrogation de son aîné. Haydon rejoignit son bureau pour s'asseoir sur le meuble, pile en face du jeune homme qu'il tentait de réveiller de son songe de missions dignes des aventures de romans de gare.

- Vous êtes-vous attardé une seule minute sur le prix à payer ?

Peter ne répondait toujours pas, insolent par l'absence de réaction qu'il proposait à son interlocuteur. L'homme se tenait, tout en habits cérémonieux et en traits durs, à moins d'un mètre de celui qui lui adressait ce discours alarmiste.

- Je peux vous raconter des histoires atroces. Certaines dont j'ai malheureusement été le témoin privilégié. D'autres qui m'ont été rapportées au fil de mes quinze ans de carrière, expliqua Haydon, le regard noir dirigé en direction des deux yeux clairs qui semblaient l'ignorer. Cependant, je sais que l'adage veut qu'un dessin vaille mieux que mille mots.

La première réaction qu'il obtint de Guillam fut cette expression indéchiffrable qui avait surgi sur son visage à l'instant précis où Bill avait entrepris de déboutonner son gilet puis sa chemise. La peau était légèrement hâlée, reste d'une récente mission en Egypte. En plusieurs endroits, l'épiderme raffiné était constellé de traces plus claires. Des cicatrices, nombreuses et parfois impressionnantes par leur taille.

- Choisis-en une.

Sans qu'une seule permission lui soit accordée, Peter avait posé la main sur les lignes horizontales et parallèles qui zébraient le torse de son curieux collègue. La pulpe de ses doigts caressa brièvement le tracé qu'elles dessinaient.

Bill, surpris des manières de son cadet, se retint de justesse de lui accorder un sourire de connivence. Mordant ses lèvres, il puisa dans ses souvenirs les plus douloureux :  
>- Ne doutez jamais du sadisme de vos opposants. Ceux-ci étaient particulièrement ingénieux. Il s'agit d'être précis : il faut procéder à de lentes et longues coupures entre les côtes. Suffisamment profondes pour entailler la chair, pas assez pour compromettre les veines. Ensuite, écartez les deux segments de la plie. Versez-y du sel. Attendez les premiers cris. La torture n'est pas plus compliquée qu'une vulgaire recette de cuisine.<p>

Guillam parvint difficilement à dissimuler sa stupeur. Cet homme était capable de relater des faits atroces dont il avait été victime sans le moindre tremblement dans la voix. A ses yeux, c'était peut-être encore plus inquiétant que l'acte en lui-même.

L'index parcourut encore la peau frémissante jusqu'à une zone décolorée. Peter prit lui-même la parole :  
>- Electrochocs ?<p>

Posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme, Bill acquiesça, surpris par les connaissances du jeune homme. Dans ces doigts fins et gracieux, il ne retrouvait pas le profil d'un agent susceptible de recourir à mil et un stratagèmes plus vicieux les uns que les autres.

- Prenez conscience des conséquences d'un tel boulot, conclut Haydon en refermant sa chemise. Ce sont des cicatrices qui vous marquent à vie. Le traumatisme est plus grand encore. Et quand vous vous apercevez que cela n'a plus tellement d'importance pour vous, il s'agit du point de non-retour. A partir de là, il n'y a guère plus que mourir qui vous effraie. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Peter demeurait silencieux, les yeux vissés sur le linoleum orangé du local. Haydon, lui, espérait au moins une réaction de l'homme en face duquel il s'était exposé d'une façon aussi intime. Celui-ci ne répondit pas à ses attentes avant de longues minutes.  
>- Que pensez-vous de la mort, Peter ?<br>- Mourir n'est pas plus dommageable que de ne pas vivre du tout.

Bill, à contrecœur, décocha un sourire à l'intention du jeune homme. Cet infime témoignage était ni plus ni moins qu'un signe de déception : soit Guillam s'attendait à un tel quotidien, soit il ne craignait pas ces révélations sur la souffrance qui pourrait un jour être la sienne.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, un espoir qui avait déjà démontré ses limites par le passé : prier pour ne pas être l'un des porteurs du cercueil de ce garçon.

* * *

><p>Le liquide qui lui obstruait les narines était ferreux, gluant. Tout indiquait à Guillam que cette sensation d'étouffement était en partie due au sang qui avait coulé à flot de son nez. Sa tête était encore trop lourde pour qu'il ne la redresse de quelques pauvres centimètres. Ses paupières, elles, acceptèrent de lui répondre après quelques secondes angoissantes.<p>

La lumière blanche lui agressa aussitôt les pupilles. Sous la surprise, il s'étouffa violemment. Il dénombrait au moins deux ou trois côtes cassées : jamais une toux ne lui avait parue aussi douloureuse. Enfin, sa peau le tiraillait à hauteur du ventre sur plusieurs centimètres.

Ouvrant une nouvelle fois les yeux, il identifia avec soulagement le plafond familier de l'infirmerie du Circus. Là où opéraient en toute discrétion quelques médecins lorsque l'un d'eux revenait dans un piètre état. Ceci expliquait peut-être cette nausée et ces courbatures dans chacun de ses membres. Un sourire lui parcourut peut-être les lèvres : il comptait au moins toujours deux bras et deux jambes.

Le bruissement de feuilles en papier l'intrigua. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il aperçut Bill, une revue économique entre les mains, qui se tenait sur la chaise qui jouxtait son lit.

- Haydon ?

L'aîné des deux agents se retourna immédiatement, posant son magazine sur ses genoux. S'illuminant d'un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, il fit part de son soulagement :  
>- On se demandait si tu te déciderais à te réveiller un jour.<p>

Sa bouche était horriblement sèche. Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé sur ce lit ? Il n'en savait rien. Bien qu'ennuyé de la situation, Bill le regardait avec compassion :  
>- Alors comment tu te sens ?<p>

Pas une seule partie de son corps n'avait été épargnée. La douleur était vicieuse, irradiant depuis la moelle de ses os, mettant au supplice ses articulations. Pourtant, il ressentit l'envie puissante de répliquer un sourire à celui qui s'était penché par-dessus les barrières du lit. Si ces sensations étaient exactes, une main s'était posée sur la sienne. Celle de Bill, à la fois bien présente et légère. S'imposant de répondre à son collègue, il y parvint au prix de grands efforts.

- Je me sens- Plus vivant que jamais.

Rire s'avéra rapidement être une très mauvaise idée. Sentant ses maigres réserves d'énergie s'amenuiser, Peter reposa sa tête sur le coussin sommaire de ce lit étroit.

- J'ai encore besoin d'une ou deux petites heures de sieste.

Silencieux, Haydon acquiesça et l'encouragea à se reposer pour se remettre au plus vite. Guillam sentit ses paupières s'alourdir progressivement. Lorsqu'il les ferma, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois : la main de Bill n'avait pas quitté la sienne.


End file.
